Military Assault Command Operations
The MACO'''s (an acronym for '''Military Assault Command Operations) were a United Earth military organization in service on Earth in the 2150s, prior to the founding of the Federation. The MACOs (pronounced "MAY-ko") were not associated with the Earth Starfleet. The military official that oversaw the MACOs was General Casey. (ENT: "The Expanse") MACO posts included Atlanta and the Janus loop. Training posts include West Point in New York. (ENT: "The Xindi", "Hatchery", "The Council") A detachment of troops commanded by Major J. Hayes was assigned to the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) for its mission into the Delphic Expanse in 2153. They saw their first action six weeks into the mission, in September, Hayes and a six-man team rescued Captain Jonathan Archer, Commander Charles Tucker, and Kessick from the clutches of a trellium mining planet. (ENT: "The Expanse", "The Xindi") ;Other actions MACOs participated in (chronological order) * September 2153 ** Rescuing Captain Archer and Commander Tucker from a Trellium mining planet (ENT: "The Xindi") ** Trying to fend off an Osaarian boarding party (ENT: "Anomaly") ** Battling on the Loque'eque homeworld (ENT: "Extinction") ** Trying to fend off a Xindi-Reptilian boarding party (ENT: "Rajiin") ** Providing escort for Enterprise officers on the Seleya (ENT: "Impulse") * October 2153 ** Providing escort for Enterprise officers on the Xindi-Arboreal colony (ENT: "The Shipment") ** Providing backup on a Human colony in the Expanse (ENT: "North Star") * November 2153 ** Taking back Enterprise from Triannon hijackers (ENT: "Chosen Realm") * December 2153 ** Guarding the prisoner Degra (ENT: "Stratagem") ** Providing combat training for Enterprise officers (ENT: "Harbinger") ** Containing a Sphere Builder test subject (ENT: "Harbinger") * January 2154 ** Assisting Captain Archer in a possible mutiny situation (ENT: "Hatchery") * February 2154 ** Raiding an Illyrian vessel (ENT: "Damage") ** Providing escort for Enterprise officers inside a Delphic Expanse sphere (ENT: "The Council") ** Recovering Ensign Hoshi Sato from a Reptilian vessel (ENT: "Countdown") ** Assisting in destroying the Xindi superweapon (ENT: "Zero Hour") ** Repelling a Sphere Builder boarding party (ENT: "Zero Hour") * 1944 ** Accompanying Archer to a meeting with Vosk on Earth (ENT: "Storm Front, Part II") * May 2154 ** Escort and guard for the prisoner Arik Soong (ENT: "Borderland") ** Attempt to fend off an Augment boarding party (ENT: "Borderland") ** Attempting to take back Cold Station 12 from the Augments (ENT: "Cold Station 12") * November 2154 ** Escort and guard of Tellarite delegation (ENT: Babel One) ** Boarding the Romulan drone-ship (ENT: Babel One) ** Attempting to fend off a Klingon Augment boarding party (ENT: Affliction) ** Escort of Lt. Malcolm Reed (ENT: Divergence) * 2161 ** Ambush of kidnappers on Rigel X (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") There were at least three MACO casualties during the search for the Xindi superweapon - Corporal Hawkins was vaporized inside a sphere (ENT: "The Council"), Forbes was killed by a Reptilian aboard the Xindi weapon (ENT: "Zero Hour"), and Major Hayes was fatally wounded while extracting Ensign Sato. Hayes nominated Corporal McKenzie as his successor. (ENT: "Countdown") In 2161, MACO presumably combined with Starfleet (Earth) and the militaries of several other planets to form the new Federation Starfleet. Appendices Related topics * MACO personnel ** MACO casualties * MACO ranks Background MACOs can be compared to the modern Special Forces of the United States Military. Their weapons, equipment, tactics and martial arts are similar to the US Navy SEALS, Delta Force, Army Rangers, Marine Recon, etc. For example, the MACO insignia for the rank of Major is the same as that currently used by the US Military forces. de:MACOCategory:AgenciesCategory:Earth External Link *